The subject matter of this specification relates generally to digital media distribution services.
In recent years, electronic online distribution of media items, such as music and movies, have become popular. A user can access a media service from a client-side application on a computer. The user can purchase media items from the media service and download them to the computer. The downloaded media items can be copied to a tethered device, such as a portable media player. This procedure for obtaining media items forces the user to be in front of a computer whenever they wish to obtain new media items.